The Anniversary 周年記念
by jleigha
Summary: UPDATED-final chapter. It's been a whole year since Otani and Koizumi started dating. Will Otani be able to give Koizumi the best birthday and anniversary ever, or will he fall flat on his face?
1. CH1 Reunion, The Pressure is On

Chapter One

"The next Umibozu concert here is definitely in the winter," Koizumi said calmly, though everyone could feel the rising anger coming off of her body as if it were steam.

"No, it was in the spring. I remember because I wasn't going to be here," Otani clenched his jaw stubbornly and folded his arms across his torso.

Koizumi laughed without humor; the air around them was freezing now. "But I just checked it last night. I would know what I'm talking about."

"I thought that, since we haven't seen each other in such a long time, we could have a fun evening together, but no. Those two have to perform their little 'comedy act' even when no one is laughing!" Nobu was fed up with their constant arguing. They'd been together for only a half an hour, and the two had spent over half the time at each other's throat.

"It's not an act!" Both Otani and Koizumi shouted at the same time.

Nobu grabbed Nakao's arm and turned to glare at Koizumi and Otani. "You guys should try to act more like a couple sometimes; it gets boring watching you two like this."

Otani's cheeks flushed a light red as he grabbed Koizumi's hand. "You happy now?"

Nobu just scoffed and walked faster, dragging Nakao along. Suzuki and Chiharu ran a little to catch up, hand in hand as well, but Otani and Koizumi made no such effort.

"She's right you know," Otani started, "we should stop fighting over stupid things."

"Yeah," Koizumi agreed. "Though I'm right," she added under her breath, barely audible. Otani just frowned and squeezed her hand.

"Come on slowpoke, let's go eat."

**********

"Wow, I haven't been here since my last day of work," Koizumi recollected as all six sat down at a table in Café Ikebe. The restaurant looked just how she remembered, though a few staff members were different.

"It's been too long," Chiharu chimed in before taking a menu and looking it over.

Nakao laughed loudly and whispered something to Nobu, who smiled. "Check out the drinks," Nakao suggested to Otani and Koizumi.

Two pairs of eyes glowed as they saw a new item on the menu. The waitress could barely ask what their order would be before they sang in unison, "Tropical Medley!" Everyone else ordered and the waitress left, snickering to herself and planning what to say to the other staff about the hilarious duo.

"Hey Otani," Nobu said teasingly, "it's Risa's birthday soon. What are you going to do for her?"

Otani blushed and looked down at the empty table in front of him. "Oh. That."

"Yes that! It's her eighteenth birthday you know," Nobu was having fun.

"Isn't it your first anniversary too?" Chiharu asked innocently.

"Oh yeah," Koizumi remembered, "yeah on my birthday last year we started going out." Last year Otani gave her a necklace and kissed her. Though she didn't realize it at the time, Otani wanted to be her boyfriend and the kiss was his way of letting her know. Koizumi smiled creepily as she replayed the scene in her mind while Otani cringed in disgust at her expression.

"Koizumi!" A short boy called excitedly as he ran towards their table. Kohori was so glad to see his old coworker and crush again after such a long time. "Are you back from school? How long are you here for? Are you going to work here agai-" he was cut off by Koizumi.

"Woah, one question at a time! Yeah I'm back on vacation, only for a few weeks, no, I'm not working."

Kohori smiled, "A waitress was talking about a really loud tall girl and short boy and I knew it was you so I had to come see." He blushed and turned his puppy-dog eyes towards Koizumi. "I missed you."

"Ouch!" Koizumi yelled out as Otani kicked her in the shin under the table. Nobu was the first of the other four to break out of silence.

"Hey Kohori, it's good to see you, but do you think you could let _us_ catch up?"

He frowned, but backed away from the table, obviously feeling rejected. "Sure. But Koizumi, make sure you come visit me before you leave!"

"Like I'd let her do that…" Otani mumbled under his breath as he folded up a napkin on the table.

**********

The six of them sat and talked for over an hour, taking turns talking about school, before it was time for the café to close up and for them to leave. Nobu, Koizumi, and Chiharu walked ahead, telling stories while the boys walked a few feet behind them. Koizumi burst out laughing at something Nobu said and Otani smiled warmly, though he didn't know why she was laughing. It just made him happy.

Nakao put his hand on Otani's shoulder. "It's great loving someone, huh?" Unaware of where the conversation was going, Otani just nodded and kept walking with his eyes on Koizumi. "It'd be too bad to see her disappointed on her birthday _and_ your anniversary because you screwed up ruined it."

Shocked, Otani turned to face Nakao with his mouth in an 'o' shape. _Who did he think he was? Koizumi didn't need a lot to be happy and he'd make sure she was!_

"Just make sure it's perfect!" Nakao added before running to catch up with Nobu and wrapping her in a hug.

_Great._ Otani thought. _ The pressure was on._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

note: Hey! Here's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it and keep reading :)_  
_


	2. CH2 Worry, Worry, Worry, Sweet Relief

Chapter Two

Koizumi watched Otani's dog run around the field, tirelessly, while sneaking glances at Otani. His brows had been furrowed and he'd been unusually quiet since they left the café last night. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hey Otani," Koizumi said softly, looking down at her hands. She still wasn't used to talking with Otani about 'feelings' and stuff like that.

Another peek at Otani and she could tell he wasn't listening. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at the same spot he'd been looking at for the last ten minutes.

"Midget! I'm trying to talk to you!" Koizumi growled as she punched the shorty in the arm. His head shot up and he looked around a few times before his gaze rested on Koizumi.

"Yeah, hey. I'm listening," he rambled, still half in a daze. Koizumi's hands found the familiar warmth of Otani's and she gave them a squeeze.

"If something's the matter, could you please talk to me about it?" She was really worried now.

Otani frowned. "Nothing's the matter, okay?"

That liar! "Seriously Otani, I'm trying to be a good girlfriend, just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it!" Koizumi was started to get mad, which made Otani mad as well.

"There's nothing wrong! Just leave me alone!" Otani shouted, leaving Koizumi in shock.

"If that's what you want," she whispered. Koizumi let go of Otani's hand and walked away from him.

***************

_Stupid Midget, Shorty, Dwarf, Ant, loser for a boyfriend! _Koizumi thought as she stormed off. She was still fuming after her fight with Otani. _Why won't he just tell me what's wrong. I even asked him nicely! He's such a jerk sometimes, why can't he just be nice to me for once!_

Koizumi tripped on someone's shoe and fell on the pavement. When she picked herself up, she was feeling a lot better. The crash seemed to clear out her thoughts and leave enough space for her to think reasonably. _Okay so he's not the most expressive, but that doesn't mean he's a jerk. I mean yeah he says mean things to me, but he doesn't really mean it. And there are definitely times when he's nice to me…_ She smiled as she remembered all the times he'd made her feel really special. Her last birthday, Christmas, new year's… They were just going through a rough spot, but it'd be fine soon. Right?

***************

Otani sat, watching the spot he last saw Koizumi for awhile. He didn't mean to make her leave, he was just thinking about a lot right now and it wasn't something he could talk to her about. Nakao was right, this year he needed to do something extra special for Koizumi, and that wasn't as easy as it sounded. Everything he thought of just seemed to lame or unoriginal. He wanted to do more than that.

A wet tongue licked the side of his face and brought him back to reality. The sun was setting and it was getting dark fast.

"Woah, sorry," Otani said to his golden retriever as he fastened the leash to its collar. As they were walking home, Otani's cell phone started to ring and when he went to answer it, he saw he had five missed calls- all from his mom.

"Hello?"

"_Where have you been! I've been calling you!"_

"Mom, calm down, I'm coming home."

"_Why didn't you answer the phone?"_

"Sorry, I was distracted." He hesitated, wondering if he should ask his mom for advice.

"_Just get home soon, okay? You're making me worry."_

"Yeah mom, I'll be there soon. And if it's okay I want to talk to you about something when I get home."

"_Oh my! Oh, I mean yes, of course! Just get home! Love you."_

"Yeah, yeah." The phone clicked off and Otani got a glimpse of the time. He'd been gone six hours, no wonder she was freaking out. Otani got on his bike and pedaled as fast as his little legs could take him.

***************

"So what was it you wanted to talk about At-chan?" Otani's mom placed some tea in front of him, then sat down. It was so rare he'd actually talk to his mom about personal things, he was unsure how to start.

"It's about Koizumi," Otani said, starting to blush. His mom just smiled and took his hand.

"I really like her. Okay, what about Koizumi?"

"Well it's her birthday really soon," Otani smiled on the inside, "and our one year anniversary." It felt so good to say out loud. The two of them had already been together a year- and hopefully would still be together for many years.

"So you don't know what to get her…" His mom guessed, with a hint of laughter.

"Exactly! Either I've done it before, it's not fun, it's too kiddish, or just plain lame. I can't think of anything and it's driving me mad!" His mom was a genius when it came to what he was trying to say.

"I think you need to stop worrying so much. Koizumi will love what you pick, no matter what."

"Mom," Otani groaned, "that doesn't help."

She stood up, taking the tea plate with her. "Well, think of something you've done together that was really fun. Something you both liked, but haven't done in awhile."

Otani grabbed his head and fell backwards onto his floor. "Great…"

***************

"Thanks for coming shopping with me," Otani said, defeated, as Nakao and Suzuki walked next to him.

"You helped me when Nobu was going to Hokkaido, this was my way of paying you back," Nakao commented at he nudged Suzuki in the shoulder.

"Yeah," Suzuki agreed, "you always help people Otani. You're a great guy."

Otani sighed and Nakao and Suzuki exchanged glances. They'd been out for hours and Otani still hadn't found the perfect gift for Koizumi. His friends had noticed how down he was and had been attempting to cheer him up. So far, it was futile.

Otani was kicking a rock along the road when it fell into a sewer. This just made even more angry because he was trying to get the rock all the way home. He was about to kick the notice board next to the sewer when his eye caught something.

"Water park?" He said in awe as his eyes traced the beautiful blue colors of water and the bright yellows, greens, and reds of water slides. This was what he'd been looking for; this was it! In his excitement, Otani grabbed the flier and took off running down the street, leaving Nakao and Suzuki chasing after him, confused as ever.

***************

Koizumi laid on her bed, picking as a string on her bunny stuffed animal. She was so worried about Otani, but when she texted him all he replied was, _"Busy. Call you later."_ It'd been three hours and she still hadn't gotten the call she'd been waiting for. Koizumi was just about to break down when her phone vibrated. She grabbed it, lightening fast and answered.

"Finally!"

"_What do you mean finally?" _Nobu's voice asked from the phone.

He hadn't called. Koizumi broke down crying, "Nobu! Otani is mad at me and I don't know why. He's probably tired of me and doesn't know how to break up with me. That's why he's so weird lately!"

"_Shut up for one second and listen to me. Otani doesn't hate you. Otani doesn't want to break up with you. Repeat it with me!"_

"Otani doesn't hate me. *hic* Otani doesn't want to break up with me."

"_He's most likely freaking out because Nakao told him he needs to make your birthday/anniversary perfect. He was just teasing Otani a bit."_

Koizumi's tears slowed and she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "That's why?"

"_Yes! Now do something to take your mind off him. Watch a movie or something."_

"Thanks Nobu," Koizumi mumbled, "I will."

"_Good. Now stop crying and get to it! Goodnight soldier!"_

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Koizumi laughed and hung up the phone, collapsing onto her bed. She rolled over a little bit to reach the remote and started surfing through channels.

* * *

note: Okay, another chapter (finally)! I kept wanting to write it, but didn't have enough time. The thing is, I have the whole story planned and an outline written out (so I don't forget, I have horrible memory *not that you care or anything*), but I don't have time to sit down and write it all like I want to. So I have to work with bits and pieces here and there. Hopefully it still turns out alright and you like the story. Please review if you have the time. I always love reading them :) Thanks!


	3. CH3 Worst Night Ever, Best Night Ever

Chapter Three

Koizumi sat on her bed, huddled in blankets, as she looked around her room nervously. When Nobu had suggested she watch a movie, Koizumi looked through the channels and found one called A Killer Night thinking it would be about an awesome night. No. It was about a serial killer who managed to kill all the main characters in one night! When Koizumi realized this, she couldn't turn the TV off because she had to know that the killer died, but he didn't end up dying and now Koizumi couldn't fall asleep.

9:51 PM

9:52 PM

9:53 PM

Koizumi stared at the clock, willing time to go faster so it could be morning so that she could sleep. _This is going to be a loooong night,_ she thought as she gripped her bunny stuffed animal tighter.

***************

The floor creaked as Otani walked down the stairs. He froze in place and looked around to make sure no one had heard him. _Good,_ he thought, _now if I can just get out the door._ He grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. It made a click when he opened the door and a click when he closed it, but no other sounds. He was officially outside. _This is insane!_ _Still,_ Otani's heart was racing, _it's all kinda fun!_ He smiled as he ran through the darkness.

***************

Koizumi's cell phone was sitting on the nightstand next to her bed, only a small reach away, but grabbing it was the hardest thing she'd done. She was so afraid that someone would grab her when she was out of the protection of her blankets. As soon as she realized she was still alive, her fingers traced the familiar pattern of Otani's number on the keys. Before pressing send, though, she hesitated. He was probably asleep right now; he wouldn't want to wake up, and then talk with her until she fell asleep.

She was about to hit send anyways when a sound came from her window. It was a small rustling noise and then BANG! Koizumi dropped her phone in fright and retreated to the covers. _He's going to get me! That movie was right; he won't stop until I'm dead. Holy cow I'm going to die. Goodbye world. Goodbye Otani, I LOVE YOU!_ Koizumi started crying as she awaited her death. It all happened so fast, she couldn't feel any pain, but she knew she was gone when she heard Umibozu.

A feeling of peace spread throughout her body, then pure fear when she realized she was still alive and the song was just her cell phone. She jumped from her bed to the floor where her phone had fallen, and back, with lightning speed. The phone clicked on.

"H-h-hello?" Her jaw was chattering.

"_Koizumi! Open your window,"_ It sounded like the voice on the phone was outside. Outside of her window…

She whimpered pathetically and the voice on the other line responded immediately.

"_Are you okay?! You are in your room, right? Koizumi it's me, Otani, talk to me!"_

Koizumi breathed a sigh of relief then started crying again. "Sorry! *hic* I'm just so scared! *hic* I watche-"

"_Hey Koizumi, just open your window real fast, you can tell me in a second." _It sounded like he was struggling somehow; he was partially out of breath.

"Why-?" She was about to ask when she opened her window and saw Otani's head pop through it. He was smiling really wide as he climbed through and plopped himself on the ground. The tree he's been hanging from shook lightly as it recovered from the loss of weight.

"What are you-?" Koizumi started, but was interrupted by Otani.

"I know I've been acting weird lately. I'm sorry. I'm all better now though so you can stop worrying. Seriously, I'm sorry." Otani looked up and saw tears falling down Koizumi's face. "Ahh!" He rushed to where she was sitting and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I was so scared," Koizumi cried as she threw herself on Otani. He folded his arms around her tightly and kissed her hair lightly.

"I'm here now," Otani reassured her. "Everything's okay. No need to be afraid anymore."

***************

They sat there for ten minutes until Koizumi stopped crying and was able to talk. When she finished, they went over and sat on her bed, sharing a blanket as they talked.

"So you watched a movie and couldn't sleep, you should have called me!" Otani responded after she told him what had happened.

"I was just about to when you came," Koizumi laughed lightly. She felt a lot better now that Otani was here.

"Good." He stated simply. Otani was in such an elated state right now. After finding the perfect present- a trip to the new water park that opened tomorrow- he felt as if a huge load had been taken off his shoulders. It felt nice.

Koizumi slouched on the bed so she could lay her head on Otani's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend."

Otani's heartstrings pulled and he smiled. "I love you."

"What did you say?"

_Crap!_ Otani's mind raced. _I thought I was just thinking that! It slipped out, oh jeez. _His face turned a deep red as the realization washed over him like a typhoon. _This always happens to me,_ Otani moaned on the inside as he remembered the other times he'd said something so embarrassing to Koizumi, all because of the warm fuzzy feeling that took over him in times like this.

"I love you too," Koizumi whispered before closing her eyes. Otani wrapped and arm around her and rubbed her arm

"Idiot." He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

* * *

note: Wow I actually finished another chapter this soon! That's the benefit of waking up too early, hahaha. Well, this one was kinda mushy. Hopefully it's still in character. Well, I might be able to finish the story this weekend; I only have 2 more chapters planned, but it may turn into 3. We'll see. Well, I hope you enjoy. Please review :)

p.s. I realized the dividers in my first chapter didn't work, that's why it all looks like one big mush. It was supposed to be 3 different parts, but that didn't really work. Woops! It's all better now, though.


	4. CH4 Waking up, The Unexpected

Chapter Four

The queen bunny smiled at Koizumi as she brandished a golden crown. The ornate leaf pattern hypnotized her as she leaned in to receive the crown on her head. Koizumi felt the pressure of the crown on her head just before a loud rapping penetrated through her dream. She grabbed her down pillow, wanting to block out the sound with it, but something heavy was holding it down. She pulled, but it wouldn't come loose. Frustrated, Koizumi opened her eyes and saw another set of eyes staring back at her with the most awful expression. They were terrified, and Koizumi thought she was still in a dream when she remembered last night.

"Koizumi? Are you in there?" The muffled sound of her mother outside her door was a definite wake up call.

"Where should I go?!" Otani whispered in a panicked voice. He was looking around, frantically, and weighing his options. Under the bed-no, in the closet-no…

"Get back out the window!" Koizumi decided, pulling him out of bed as quietly as she could and forcing him towards the window.

"I can't believe I fell asleep here!" Otani muttered to himself as he put his legs one by one out of the frame. He looked down the ledge and saw a long drop. _How the heck did I get up here last night?_ He saw a branch sticking out in his direction and just barely reached it.

Koizumi touched his hand before he let go and said, "Call me in a little bit, okay?" He nodded as he climbed down the tree clumsily. "And be careful!" She growled at him before shutting the window and running to the door.

***************

Koizumi took a deep breath before opening the door to both of her parents and her younger brother. The elder two were smiling while the younger was scowling and looking at his phone.

Koizumi's mother put her hand to her forehead. "Are you okay? It sounded like someone was in there with you. Wow, you're burning up!"

"No, I'm fine. It was just the TV," Koizumi glared at her father while she spoke. He was snooping around her room, looking under her bed, in the closet, and anywhere else someone could hide. He gave up on his search and walked back over to where his daughter stood.

"Well, happy birthday. You're eighteen already." He looked in disbelief at his tall child, wondering when she had grown up so fast.

"It seems like yesterday when I was changing your diapers," her mother reminisced to no one in particular.

"Mom, that's because it was only last week," Koizumi's brother teased her.

"Shut up you giant," She hit him in the head and got him to smile.

Her dad spoke. "We're all giants here, that's nothing new. What I want to know is what your plans are for today."

"My plans?"

"Yes, your plans. What you are going to do on your birthday."

"Oh." She didn't really have plans yet. She thought she'd spend her birthday with Otani, but he hadn't mentioned anything about that. She could probably hand out with Nobu if she really needed to. "I'll just be with my friends." No need to specify who.

"What about Otani?" Her mother suggested innocently. _Ouch._ Of course she wanted to be with Otani, but she couldn't just plan something herself. _That midget, _she thought_, he should have made plans with me!_

An Umibozu song rang throughout the room and Koizumi sprinted to answer it. There was a text from Otani, and she opened it instantly.

"_Hey, I forgot to ask you. There's a new water park opening up and I bought us tickets for today. You better come."_

Koizumi's heart fluttered and her cheeks flushed as she told her parents she'd actually be spending the day with Otani.

***************

"I'm so excited!" Koizumi screeched as her and Otani practically skipped towards the park. They could hear screams of happiness from inside the walls and saw a giant waterslide that was showing from the top of the fence.

"Me too! I've been looking forward to this since I saw the poster!" Otani gave the ticket taker their tickets and the two ran forward, almost dropping their bags.

When they saw what was inside, Otani _did_ drop his bag. Though the slides were huge and looked terrifying, that's not what either of the two were frightened of. They stood there with their mouths open, afraid of what was to come.

The park was full of people, just not the people they were expecting. Anywhere you looked, you saw couples holding hands and flirting with each other.

Koizumi swallowed nervously and looked down at Otani. He hadn't moved and he just stared in one spot with his eyes wide. When he noticed Koizumi staring at him, he smiled shyly at her and took her hand in his.

"Well, here it goes," he started running towards the lockers with her close behind, smiling at how funny he looked when the wind blew his hair back.

* * *

note: Woah, sorry this one took me so long. It's definitely not my greatest, but I think I will be adding more mushiness to the story from here on out, so hopefully that makes up for this. Please review!

p.s. Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. CH5 Facing Fears, Having a Blast

Chapter Five

Koizumi sat on the bench of the women's locker room, silently panicking. Obviously the whole 'couple' atmosphere wasn't what Otani and Koizumi sought. It just made things awkward for the two of them.

The two girls next to Koizumi- short, black-haired, brown-eyed, beauties, giggled to each other. They were sharing romantic moments that had happened between them and their boyfriends. Was it weird Koizumi didn't gossip about Otani like these girls did?

Koizumi stood up, smoothing her blue and white polka-dot tankini, and walked over to the door, taking a deep breathe before opening it.

"Took you long enough," Otani complained while handing her a cherry snow cone he had just bought. Koizumi made a face at him and he busted out laughing. "You look like a freak!" He managed to say in between laughing fits.

"Great, just what I love to be called," she snatched the snow cone out of his hand and took a large bite. Almost immediately, she got a brain freeze and cried out in pain. She yelped in pain and Otani just laughed even louder. Though it didn't really bother Koizumi when he laughed at her, she stomped ahead of him, towards the biggest pool.

The shorty kept pace and punched her in the arm when she stopped suddenly. "Oh, come on. You can't really be mad!"

"O-O-Otani!" Koizumi sputtered, pointing up in the distance. His eyes followed her finger and beheld a glorious sight. The largest slide in the park, a whooping hundred-thirty feet in the air and a bright red color. It was beautiful. Clear, blue water splashed from the sides of the slides. Koizumi and Otani followed the twirls and spins and drops with their eyes, in awe at the sight before them.

"Do you-?" Otani began, and Koizumi nodded immediately. They looked towards each other with the face of commitment and bravely marched towards their impending doom. Who cared about romance when there were water slides to experience?

***************

"It's seems a lot higher up here then it looked from the bottom," Koizumi said hesitantly, looking over the side of the railing. They were next in line to ride the 'Ride through Hell' and were almost regretting getting in line. It was a _long_ drop to the bottom.

Otani had been silent the past few minutes, and seemed to be thinking of ways to get out of riding the slide.

"NEXT!" A man shouted over the roar of the waves and the water spurting from the sides of the menacing slide.

Slowly, Koizumi and Otani got into their two person intertube and waited for the push off.

"Remember to keep your arms inside and hold on tight," the man at top warned before counting down from three. As soon as his foot connected with the tube, they shot off like a rocket down the slide, screaming the whole way down. About halfway down, the screaming turned to laughing and both Koizumi and Otani were soaked completely.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Otani shouted before the plummeted down a fifty foot drop and emptied into a pool. He swam to the edge of the pool with Koizumi, and the two of them just laughed.

"I can't believe we were afraid; that was amazing!" she chuckled while pulling herself out of the water.

"Yeah, seriously! Can we go again?"

"DEFINITELY!" Koizumi shouted, causing several heads to turn.

"Race you there?" Otani suggested, looking from his girlfriend to the stairs.

Koizumi took off running and called back over her should, "If you can catch up!" He ran after her, with the lifeguard close behind, yelling at them for running.

***************

Both the midget and the giant collapsed into a pair of chairs, exhausted from the hours they had spent going on the different slides and playing in the water.

After a few minutes, Koizumi stood up. "I need something to drink, want me to get you something?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Otani started to stand, but she pushed him back down.

"It's fine. It's my thanks for you taking me here today. It's perfect." She smiled at him and his heart was still racing as she walked away. _Dang you Koizumi,_ Otani thought,_ how come you always do this to me? _He smiled in spite of himself. At least now he knew she liked his present.

"Oh my gosh!" A high pitched squeal caught Otani's attention, and he turned to a girl who was talking to a friend. "We just kissed!" The two girls giggled in excitement and continued to talk at supersonic speeds.

Otani turned his head and saw a couple walking hand in hand. The guy leaned over and kissed the girl. _Ack! What the heck!_ Otani turned and saw yet another pair cuddling and saying romantic things to each other. A bead of sweat started to form on his forehead. Did Koizumi expect him to act like this? Did she want him to? He forgot about where he was for a moment and laughed out loud, remembering Koizumi's brain freeze. Sure she wasn't the brightest girlfriend, but he always had so much fun with her, and he really did love her. _I guess I really should be more,_ he cringed slightly at the word, _romantic. _Not the cheasy movie way, though. He would never be able to act like that. Maybe they could go to a park on the way home...

"Oh, look how cute he is!" A tall, blonde, foreign looking girl directed towards her friends. They all looked at Otani and smiled in unison. Otani saw them looking his way and gulped. Where was Koizumi?

* * *

note: Okay finally it's up! And I've had some changes in my plans for the story, so it'll be a little longer then I had planned. Winter Break is here and I have time!!! YAY! Okay, sorry to be random, but I need to for a second. I just watched It's a Wonderful Life and oh my goodness, that is such a good movie. I feel like such a dork for crying because I was so happy with the ending. It was just so dang cute! If you haven't seen it, you definitely should.

p.s. Has everyone read Lovely Complex Plus? It's awesome :D Hehehe

Oh, and sorry if there are a bunch of mess ups in my writing, it's the middle of the night, but I just wanted to get another part of the story written before bed! I hope you like it anyways.

p.p.s. So I made an AMV for Lovely Complex awhile ago and wanted opinions on it. .com/watch?v=wrE3fcFB4cU. Let me know what you think!


	6. CH6 Surprise Present, The End

Chapter Six

"Otani, what are you doing?" Koizumi asked in shock as she stood, staring at her boyfriend. Three older, beautiful girls surrounded him, cooing.

"Koizumi!" Otani shouted, relieved. He squirmed in discomfort as a girl squeezed his cheeks.

"He just looks so cute!"

"Yeah, I just love elementary kids!"

Otani silently fumed. He _hated_ when people brought up how young he looked. He was fully aware he looked like a little kid; they didn't need to bring it up.

Once Koizumi understood what was happening, she burst out laughing.

"Excuse me," Otani said, pushing past the disappointed girls. He grabbed Koizumi's hand and marched towards the locker rooms. "Are you done laughing at me yet?" He growled, letting go of her hand and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ha! Almost, hahahaha!" Koizumi giggled, unable to control herself.

Otani frowned and slapped Koizumi's head. "Idiot."

Koizumi looked down and saw Otani's miserable face. He was really letting this get to him. "Oh come on," she prodded, "it was really funny!"

"Just hurry up and get your stuff," Otani said.

"We're leaving?"

"Yeah," Otani's voice cracked a little and he blushed.

Disappointment washed through Koizumi as she went into the locker room. _What's his problem?_ She thought while changing out of her swimsuit. _He's getting so worked up about this!_

Koizumi dressed in a daze, and then grabbed her bag as she left the locker room to meet Otani. He was sitting on a cement bench, staring at his palms; it was obvious he was still brooding.

***************

Both were silent as they left the park, neither one willing to talk first. Otani, because he was upset about how short he was, and Koizumi, because she was mad at him for being so upset. As they left, Otani took a different way than they had come.

"Where are we going?" Koizumi asked, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Otani responded quickly, "No where important."

"But where?"

"Can't something be a surprise for once?" Otani shouted, immediately regretting his tone. Silence fell over them once more, and he looked up in time to see a tear cascade down her anger flushed cheeks.

"Ah!" He gasped, staring at his girlfriend. "I didn't mean-"

"Just shut up, okay?" She sniffled, turning her head from his view.

"Koizumi," Otani whispered, trying to get closer.

"It's not a big dea-" she stopped mid-sentence and inhaled sharply. In front of her was a red and blue Umibozu blanket spread next to a tree at the park near Koizumi's house. On top of the blanket sat a CD player and a small bunny cake.

"Oh, Otani," Koizumi gaped, frozen.

"Nakao helped me set it up. He just thought it would be nice or something." Otani said, trying to make this less embarrassing for him. It would be too much to admit that this was all his idea.

Koizumi turned and smiled at her wonderful boyfriend. "This is awesome!"

"Don't get too excited, okay? It's not like I spent a lot of time on this or anything. Really, it's not a big deal or anything." Otani smiled back in spite of what he was saying while Koizumi ran over to the blanket and sat down. She patted the ground next to her, eagerly, and Otani sat down beside her.

"Have some cake," he suggested as he cut a large piece of the bunny for her.

She took a bite and immediately said, "Mmm, this is so good!"

"I know, right?" Otani said with a mouth full of cake. "I have something even better, though," he said mysteriously.

"What?"

"Listen," Otani said, handing her the headphones to the CD player.

After a few seconds, Koizumi screamed. "Oh my gosh! Is this?"

"Yeah!" Otani sang. "They just came out with a new CD! I bought it earlier today."

"Awesome!"

"I know!"

Suddenly, Otani and Koizumi were aware of how close they had gotten to each other. They were both lying on their stomachs, and Otani's arm was against the side of Koizumi's torso. He could feel heat penetrate through his body and his heart started to race.

Both turned red and were quiet.

"Hey Otani," Koizumi started, "I like that you're short."

"Haha," he laughed humorously, hiding his ashamed face with his hand. He hated being short.

"No, I really mean it. It's weird to imagine you tall." Koizumi mentally pictured a tall Otani. "I definitely prefer the short Mr. Otani."

Koizumi was the only one who could rescue Otani in his times of need. She called him handsome, not cute. She teased him about being short, but honestly wouldn't have him any other way. She accepted him completely, faults and all. He must really love her because he felt the same way about her. Even though she was a giant…

Otani internally cursed Koizumi for making him feel this way. It was bad enough he was blushing and his heart was thumping; now he had sweaty palms to deal with. Next, his word restraint would slip away and he'd end up saying something embarrassing.

"Thanks," Otani said after a few moments to recollect himself. "That means a lot to me."

"I should say thanks to you too," Koizumi began. "Today was so much fun." Her eyes close and lay down on her crossed arms.

Otani's heart was about ready to leap out of his chest. In the setting sun, Koizumi radiated beauty. It didn't matter how tall she was, or how short he was, when they were lying down. All that mattered were their feelings for each other. As Otani remembered his worries earlier in the day, he almost laughed. He had almost felt obligated, after seeing how all those couples acted, to kiss Koizumi, or hold her hand. Now that seemed ridiculous.

He couldn't even remember what it felt like to not want to be with Koizumi. They had been through so much these past few years. Otani felt like he'd matured a lot this past year with Koizumi.

Koizumi could feel Otani's eyes on her face, and she opened hers to stare into his auburn eyes.

Both erupted into a fit of giggled and Otani wailed, "This is so cheesy!"

As soon as they settled down, though, Otani leaned forward until his lips were only an inch away from Koizumi's. "Happy anniversary," he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

Otani placed his hand on the side of her rosy face, and his lips pressed against hers in a familiar way.

Through all the challenges, Otani and Koizumi had remained with each other completely. They were happier in the company of one another, and they really felt like a piece of them was missing when the other was gone.

As the sun went down, Otani and Koizumi stayed together, enjoying Umibozu, cake, and sweet kisses. It truly was an anniversary to remember.

* * *

note: I finished! I think this is the longest story that I have ever written (which is sad because it's not even that long). It feels good to be done :D I really hope the ending wasn't too lame and didn't disappoint anyone. Please review and tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, by the way. I promise I won't get offended. Well, untill next time!  
-jleigha


End file.
